tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Canvas Mew Mew
Canvas Mew Mew is a just for fun fan series which will be done later on. Its by Princess Mew. Story Set in a world full of creativity. Anything's possible and can be achieved with positive and hard work. At Canvas Academy, a young girl by the name Riza Otani who has her work cut out for her, she's in the art club and on top of that she becomes a Mew Mew and have to save the world from evil baddies who want to take it over. So what will happen to her everyday life now? Characters Mew Mews * Riza Otani: Main protagonist of the story. She's a hot-headed young girl attending Canvas Academy. She has the DNA of the Prairie Sphinx Moth (Euproserpinus Wiesti) and is Mew Riza. * Elinore Fudge: One of the main heroines of the story. Riza's classmate and best friend who attends Canvas Academy. Has the DNA of the American Burying Beetle (Nicrophorus Americanus) and is Mew Elinore. * Briana Toomey: One of the main heroines of the story. She attends Canvas Middle School and is a classmate of Yukora Ishido. Has the DNA of the Yellow-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua Sulphurea) and is Mew Briana. * Alice Tune: One of the main heroines of the story. She is a young orphan who attends Canvas Academy hoping to make some friends and not be alone anymore. Has the DNA of the West African Giraffe (Giraffa Camelopardalis Peralta) and is Mew Alice. * Kali Kooper: One of the main heroines of the story. A third-year at Canvas Academy and a member of the School Council. Protective of her step-sister Briana and step-brother Gabe. Has the DNA of the Asiatic Lion (Panthera Leo Leo) and is Mew Kali. Baddies * Duke: The first baddie to show up. He looks like a wolf hybrid creature. Not the brightest creature in the tool shed. * Miami: The second baddy to show up. He looks like a bee of sorts. Is really childish and immature. * King: The third baddie to show up. He looks like skeleton of sorts with ears and tail. He really is weird, has 8th grader syndrome also known as Chuunibyou. Major Characters * Kimie Sea: A teacher and scientist at Canvas Academy and the Mew Project. Also owns Café Canvas. She hand picked the girls for the project herself. Really serious but can have a light side when alone or with Raven. * Raven Synome: A teacher at Canvas Academy. Always having fun when teaching with his students. Teaches English at the academy. Is always hanging around with Kimie when both are neither busy with work. * Yukora Ishido: Briana's classmate and friend. She doesn't know of Briana's Mew secret. Really good friends with Briana, so she'll do anything for her. * Chin Yeong: Kali's classmate and love interest. He actually is the one who likes her and yet Kali doesn't even know about this. Good with everyone especially little kids. * Gabe Acorn: Kali and Briana's step-brother. He is his fathers child after his birth father passed away, so his step-mom took him in. He loves his family a lot and will do anything to keep them safe. Locations * Canvas Academy: The main setting of the story. Riza Otani, Elinore Fudge, Alice Tune, Kali Kooper, Chin Yeong, and Gabe Acorn attend this school. Kimie Sea and Raven Synome work at this school. * Canvas Middle School: A middle school in the story. Briana Toomey and Yukora Ishido attend this school. * Canvas Mall: The mall located in the city of the story. Many students shop and hang out around there during non-school hours. * Baddies Forest: The main headquarters and base of operations for the Baddies. Items * Mew Pendant: What the Mews use to transform. * Paint Brush: Riza's weapon. * Kyoto Princess Fan: Elinore's weapon. * Miko Blade: Briana's weapon. * Golden Rapier: Alice's weapon. * Shrine Maiden Bow: Kali's weapon. * Mew Aqua: Special water used by Mews. * Mew Aqua Rod: Special weapon used by certain Mews when using Mew Aqua together with it. Trivia * Still in progress. * Same as Solar System Mew Mew and Mew Duels Mew Mew. Category:Canvas Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Princess Mew